


Sam Needs to Take Longer Runs

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Third Wheel Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: If he knows what's good for him, he'll run slower from now on.





	Sam Needs to Take Longer Runs

**Author's Note:**

> This one was prompted from an image, but it was pretty generic so I'm just including the words.

Sam thought he was completely okay with the new turn that Dean and Cas’s relationship has taken. Their first hunt all together since the two of them had “leveled up” (as Dean insists on calling it) has been smooth sailing. At first Sam had been a little apprehensive about them all sharing a room, but Dean had objected to any extra expense and they’d assured him they wouldn’t get up to anything in their bed while he slept. “We’re not animals, Sammy. We can keep it in our pants for a couple days,” Dean had said, and they certainly seem to have kept their promise; if anything other than cuddling had taken place last night, it certainly hadn’t been loud enough to wake him.

He’d risen refreshed this morning and whistled while he went on a breakfast run. But apparently he was quicker to return than his brother and his brother’s angel expected, because there are _noises_ coming from the shower, and Dean is growling things that Sam would just about give up his soul to forget he’d heard. And Sam is putting these donuts down _here_ and he is running to the motel office to get his own room _right fucking now_.


End file.
